leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lissandra/@comment-9008617-20130503213021/@comment-9008617-20130505191700
"That is 1 stun, on 1 person. Deal with it. And i'm not saying it is strong because it is in the top 3, it is strong because a stun is a gamechanger." See: "I say they have the best CC because they have the third best CC in the game" Also I never said Lissandra's stun was multiperson or that she had multiple stuns... deal with it? lol? Stunning is definitely a good niche and character defining attribute for Kennen, who if played well and in the best circumstances, could potentially stun a number of players - but it's the only CC Kennen can do. I'm not taking that away from Kennen, I'm just saying that Lissandra has a lot more CCs which are a lot more reliable (no 8 second timer, no QSS vulnerability) and her stun is targetable + AoE slow + AoE dmging. "And Kennen can land a stun easily... Q-W-passive enhances AA or E, or just reactivate W again with a few levels." Yeah, so easy... Q being a skillshot that is as avoidable as Ezreal's Q but also shorter than Ezreal's Q range, active W relying on Q or a mark having been applied already from another landed skill or it won't hit the target, W passive only triggering every 5 AAs and requiring you to be in melee range, and E requiring you to literally run into your enemy. That is soooo much better than a 48-80 sec CD targetable stun, AOE slow, AOE dmg... Even without max CDR gear, Lissandra basically has her ult up every minute from basic AP gear that contains 10-20% CDR. Whereas Kennen with max CDR gear (which is harder to get since Liss is pure AP and Kennen can be built in many different ways) is still looking at well over a minute for his ult or 2 minutes without any CDR. There's also the issue that Kennen isn't able to INSTANTLY stun a target like Lissandra's ult can nor does Kennen's stun last as long. "The way you describe her CC is like it is amazing... the slow is 28%, of which other champs have a better slow and range (Kha'zix, Ashe, Karthus and the king of MS slows, Nasus). Her AoE snare is relatively short range, mainly for keeping melee's out of your face, not an offensive use for the way I think you want to play her." Lissandra's Q can be spammed every 2-4 secs and slows for 28% for 1.5 sec, Kha'zix's void spikes can be spammed every 5-8 secs and slows for 25% for 2 sec, and Karthus' slow is a skillshot wall with a hefty 11-18 sec CD and does no damage. Nasus' slow is actually shorter range than Liss' Q (unless Nasus ults), does no damage, and has 7-11 sec CD. Ashe (and arguably Sej) is definitely the queen of slow but that and arguably the slowest moving skillshot ult that stuns is really all Ashe has. Lissandra has slow, aoe snare/root, stun/invulnerability + aoe slow + aoe dmg... Can you please stop trolling? "And Kennen's is an AoE STUN... STUN!!! STUUUUUUNNN!!! Not a slow. It takes work, but better than a targetable 1.5 stun + AoE slow." What is an AoE stun? His ult alone only adds marks every half second down to a third of a second when maxed. His electrical surge active requires you already have added a mark or it won't connect. And his E requires you to run through all the enemy champs you plan to stun - being a squishy, that doesn't sound like the best option for your health. And for all that work, your stun lasts only a second whereas Lissandra's ult lasts 50% longer and just requires her to click on who she wants to stun/die. "Ezreal's passive was made for teamfights? Whatever..." Not whatever. You got owned. Comparing Ezreal's aspd passive to Lissandra's mana sustain passive... lol? There may be other viable reasons for Lissandra to dive into teamfights but your reasoning that Lissandra's passive benefits from W was reason enough to dive a squishy APC into teamfights was just plain, how do I put this, retarded. "And I hope you aren't referring to me as a whiner... I am not telling that she is UP or OP, she is more or less balanced, but her numbers might need a few tweeks here and there." Wasn't referring to you and I also mentioned that you should run a google search and just refer to LoL forums as well. In any case, I realize that you must be a troll. There's no way you could miss my point by now since having had to compare Lissandra's kit to the best slowers and best stunners in this game and seeing that she still shines in pretty much all departments. We haven't even compared her snare/root and her glacial path/flash to other champs in those respective niches. gg kid, close game :)